Love Line
by Mikaa
Summary: IsaacJenna, GaretMia, FelixSheba. Follow the seperated lovers as fate seperates them. Based on idea concocted due to Rain Child...
1. Prologue

Love Line  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is a Jenna/Issac fiction, with a little of other couplings, and written due to "suggestions" by Rain Child, and despite what the 'Child thinks, *I'm* crazier than the child of rain! Bwahahahahahahahhahahaha... oh, yeah, onto the blasted Disclaimer, which always states that I do not own Nintendo, Camelot, or Golden Sun... Although my ideal Golden Sun GC would keep it's graphics yet add voices and some FMVs to aid the story.. oh, you want to read my story... oh well............................  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jenna ran down the path that she usually walked to get to her house. Anyother day, she would be walking.  
  
But she couldn't walk.  
  
While he had been sleeping, she had tied his shoes together with Garret's shoe strings, and now ran for dear life.   
  
But she couldn't stop laughing.  
  
When he woke up, he'd fallen out of the hammock, and promptly fell onto the ground, dragging Garret with him. Somehow, they knew it was her, and chased her to her house, and even further beyond that.  
  
But she was having fun.  
  
What was once bitter resentment and anger had become joy as he chased her. Garret had already given up the ghost, having ran out of breath long after passing Kraden's hut. But he still hounded her, wanting to catch her and "return the favor."  
  
But he wouldn't catch her.  
  
Ever since she had known him, she always felt something for him. Call it what you will, friendship, lust, love, companionship, but she felt something every time he chased her. It was almost... longing for something.  
  
But she could wait to find out.  
  
They had all the time in the world. Ever since the boulder fell and killed her family, he had cared for her in a way that her grandparents couldn't. He knew what she liked, when to leave her alone, when she wanted to talk.  
  
But she knew these things of him, too.  
  
They had been together ever since that dark day. And he even hinted that they would be together forever. Living in Vale had taught her that this was a serious possibility. And if all went well, they would live together in harmony soon...  
  
But all things happen at the right time.  
  
Sighing, she saw that his mother had called him away for something. And she saw too late that she was running towards an old friend...  
  
"Oaf! Jenna, what are you trying to do, kill me?"  
  
"Sorry Kraden! I was running fro..."  
  
"Never mind. Could you go get the others? It's time to learn your lessons today."  
  
"Yes, Master Kraden."  
  
Running the other way, she ran towards Garret's house. After she got him, she would have to get her love.  
  
Her Issac.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, Rain Child, what do you think of that!?  
  
(???) - I think it stunk. Too sappy.  
  
Mikaa - Well, who asked you, anyway?  
  
(???) - No one, although I couldn't resist.  
  
Dragona, get the heck out of my fic!!  
  
(Dragona) - this isn't the last you've heard of me!  
  
(Mikkar) - heehee... All is going to plan...  
  
Mikaa steps on the insect-like Mikkar Bug off you... bug... $-P 


	2. Loss of a Sol Mate

Love Line  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1 - Loss of a Sol Mate  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Walking down the clean walkways, Issac couldn't help but be intoxicated by her beauty, her mind, her existance. Ever since that dark day that claimed her parents and his father, Issac had been caring for her as best as he could. Even though she stayed with her Grandparents, he went the extra mile to make her special treats, and always lended an ear. He smiled as he remembered her talking to him when she drempt of a force coming between them. He had scoffed at the notion, comforting her as she trembled...  
  
And now they were alone. Having scaled down the mountain, she joined him in a midnight swim at the lake. Garret had gone to his home, enduring his father's lectures on getting a date. Kraden simply went to his hut and slept as the last of his energies faded for the day.  
  
Splashing her face with the cool water, she laughed. A gorgeous noise, he often wondered what it would be like to hear it everyday. She returned his splashing with heated water, and he dove to avoid it. Having nearly been had, he swam directly at her, and they embraced. Her smooth wet skin felt good...  
  
Opening his eyes, he stared into... Felix?  
  
Laughing, the whole scene transformed into the pool inside Sol Sanctum. He saw Felix, Satorous, and Kraden standing near her, her firey hair mustled by the dirt from the caves. And he felt Garret tapping him on the shoulder, and saw a blue-haired man of sixteen staring into his eyes. Sharp pain filled his chest as a dagger stabbed him in the heart...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Issac, wake up!"  
  
It was bad enough that he himself had slep in, but Issac? Garret had tapped him on the shoulder, yelled in his ear, and even tried to slightly singe his hand, to no avail.  
  
"C'mon, Issac! We've gotta go to Vau..."  
  
And Issac woke up woke up--  
  
--smashing his head into Garret's.  
  
Holding a bandage on his head, Garret turned to his friend. "Geez, Issac, ya think you got me hard enough?"  
  
Issac shook his head apolegetically, and let a sigh loose.  
  
"Hey, sorry Issac. But you never sleep that hard. What's up?"  
  
Issac seemed down... as if... *He drempt of her...*  
  
Garret realized the problem: Jenna's capture had sent him into a depression, and leaving Vale hadn't helped. Of course, Jenna probably was the cause of his troubles. While he tried to flirt with her, he always felt that she was looking elsewhere. And then he found them on the bench outside of her Grandparent's house, staring into the stars. While Garret had built himself such a bench for when he got a girl, he knew that he'd never have a great love like that...  
  
"Garret, do you think we'll ever see Jenna again?"  
  
Turning to his pal, Garret stared. "Sure, yeah..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of the chapter where Issac has a dream...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well Rain Child, howz it so far?  
  
On another note, I do plan to mix some (key word: some) elements from Pensive Pencil into this story, as you can see with the bench. However, this story will only be fully completed once GS2 comes out. And expect Pensive Pencil to have extended scenes!  
  
-Mikaa, Lord of all things Ch'Kal'A, master of the pool of sweat and grime and cat-hair filled shoes in his closet.  
  
And Mikaa owns not this thing called Golden Sun, or Nintendo, or Camelot, but he owns the greatest video game system known to man - Game Boy Advance! 


	3. The Line is Strained

Love Line  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Two - The Line is Strained  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry for the lack of updates, but my life as a crazy Senior in a High School is becoming even more hectic than before. And Dragona keeps bugging me... Anyway, This is Chapter Two, so stop reading this and read the story!!  
  
And thanks to Rain Child for continuously reviewing the majority of my stories...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trudging through the icy snow in Imil, Issac let out the eleventh sigh in the last fifteen minutes. So far, they found only scarce information on where Jenna had been taken, and even the help of Ivan of Kalay hadn't improved his mood.   
  
Ivan joining them seemed like a page from a fition book. The younger Jupiter Adept had no-one to aid him in looking for the thieves that stole his master's staff, so Issac and Garret had helped him. Then they seperated, but joined up again when the combination of fire and earth psynergy only got them so far. And then they found the source of a curse on Kolima...  
  
And now they were walking back towards a hut that they had passed earlier, having learned that their quarry was heading there. So far, everyone's information on this "Mia" hinted that she was an Adept. And they hoped that she would know about Saturos and Jenna...  
  
Garret knocked on the door where Mia was supposed to be. For his part, Garret had left him alone, apparently not knowing how to help. Issac wished that his feelings weren't a burden on his best friend, but he couldn't stop thinking of her...  
  
Opening the door after having not recieved an answer, they walked in. And as soon as he stepped in, he froze. Long blue hair. Pearl white skin. Gorgeous figure. Sapphire eyes. And his age.  
  
Trying to gather himself, Issac stared as he witnessed the beauty heal a sick villager, one that they saw earlier. His chest strained as she walked towards them. *Think, Issac! You're in love with Jenna! Gather yourself, man!* But he was intoxicated by her beauty...  
  
"Hello, I'm Mia. Can I help y..."  
  
And the whole room filled with blinding light...  
  
...and in the same instant, it vanished...  
  
Leavig a stunned party to witness a worried Mia to run to the window.  
  
"What... the Lighthouse..."  
  
Issac never heard the rest, as he couldn't help but stare at her beauty...  
  
And nearly fell over when she shoved past him.  
  
He remembered that Jenna had once done a simmilar act when she had to get help for Felix when he broke an arm. But she had helped him up...  
  
And suddenly the spell the blue godess held on him broke, and he remembered what they were to do: Find Jenna.  
  
Following Mia, they bolted out the door.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trudging through the icy innards of the Mercury Lighthouse, Felix again turned towards his sister. And yet again her head hung in despair. Ever since the escape from Mt. Aleph, she had the same look.  
  
And he knew why:  
  
Issac.  
  
Ever since they were kids, Felix sensed that his sister's friendship with the blond boy was more than friends. And until the accident, he would've killed Issac if he laid a hand on his sister. But seeing them in Vale again had changed his mind. Local gossip told him that his sister had grown even closer to the Venusian than he'd thought. So close that it seemed to hurt her the further apart they were. As if they were connected somehow...  
  
Unknown to his "friends," Jenna had seemed to feel better within the last hour or so. And Felix had a hunch that it had nothing to do with the upcoming break.  
  
Issac was getting closer.  
  
He wanted to put his hand on her shoulder, give her words of comfort, but Saturos would not make his life any easier if he did.  
  
Silently, they trudged on...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, this is a Jenna/Issac, so don't get the wrong idea.  
  
This story will continue, but when I get to a certain point, I'll have to wait on my local Wal-Mart to carry the Lost Age so I can get more plot basis.  
  
Rain Child and Dragona (and any other potential reviewers), please Review!!  
  
Almost forgot - I do not own Nintendo, Camelot, or any of their games outside of the cartridges in my room. Thank you, now shoo, you dumb lawyers...  
  
--Mikaa, Lord of the Flypaper 


	4. Misunderstood

Love Line  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Three - Misunderstood  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I want to thank Goddess of Ringing Bells for correcting me on my spellings of Isaac and Garet, an error which would be corrected in all of my stories except that my disk was lost prior to spring break at the school library. Bummer.  
  
Anyway, This story should be posted on the day that most stores will carry Golden Sun II, but in the middle of Shelbyville, KY, I doubt it will arrive prior to Thursday, let alone the 14th. Anyway...  
  
Thanks to Dragona, Goddess of Ringing Bells, and especially Rain Child for reviewing my story for so long. Ya'll have no idea how this helps me.  
  
And with the fact that I own not Nintendo, Camelot, or Golden Sun, I will now go to the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Slicing through the hide of a lizard man, Isaac hurried through the tower. How many beast he had killed was not known, and whether his sanity was safe was even more of a mystery. If Garet hadn't known him for so long, he'd say that Isaac was crazy. Even then, Isaac was going a little overboard.  
  
Still, the only thing that he, Ivan, and Mia had found that aided Isaac was to simply leave him alone. Mia had tried to soothe his wounds after a pair of rats hit him from behind, but he had to be sedated to keep him still. Ivan had read his mind while he slept a night ago, and had been quiet ever since. Garet figured that the cause was the shock that Isaac had over loosing Jenna.  
  
As Isaac continued ot push on, Mia started to slow to a crawl, breathless from the running and slaying. Gesturing Ivan to follow the enraged Venusian, Garet slowed to aid her.  
  
Huffing, Mia turned to him. "G.. Go on.... I'll be ... fine."  
  
"No, I can't leave anyone alone right now. Other wise..." Garet trailed off, as he and Mia both thought of Isaac and his seperation from his love. Not that they had any one like that...  
  
"C'mon, Mia, we can still catch up."  
  
Trudging behind the racing blonds, they ran.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Swiping through the falling rocks, Ivan tried to keep up with his mad companion. As another boulder fell towards him, Ivan tried to figure what had made Isaac mad in the first place. Sure, he lost Jenna, but that only seemed to be part of the problem. It almost seemed to be a psycological problem...  
  
Hearing steps behind him, Ivan whirled to see Garet and Mia approach, and frowned with them as they saw the latest work of the Insane Isaac. If only they had a way to aid him...  
  
As the wave of creatures perished to the spells Isaac cast, they entered a room with a waterfall, and Mia rushed forward, casting her Ply spells, causing the waterfall to magically act as a gateway to the top...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix stared at Saturos, who, in his opinion, was being inctredibly foolish in getting as close as he was to the energy of Mercury. A low thrum caught his attention, and he looked towards the other elevator...  
  
...and saw Isaac...  
  
...with a blue hair goddess.  
  
With a wimper, the figure standing next to him fell into his arms, and Felix cursed Isaac for hurting Jenna. Felix was willing to risk his life that she had fainted at seeing him near another girl, and if this hurt her, he and Isaac were going to have words.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Chapter----------------------------------------------------  
  
This was a wierd one for me for some reason, mainly because GSII will be out by the time you're reading this.  
  
And a little side note - if you go to a Game Spy site, they have an ad for GS-LA that has the characters shown in the following order - Felix, Sheba, Jenna, "Piers." Does this mean that Felix and Sheba have something together? Heehee...  
  
Read and Review!  
  
And as for my new name, "Mikaa, Lord of the Flypaper," I derived it from one of my least favorite books, "Lord of the Flies." Just trivia. 


	5. Menacing Monstrosity Meets Meal

Love Line  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Four - Menacing Monstrocity Meets Meal  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you haven't noticed by now, most of my titles have patterns (note all M's in this one). Anywho...  
  
Before I do a little talking, please note that Dragona is not related to me in anyway; She is in fact a student at my school, and the little joke that I threw into a story once has made some think that she is something of mine. Just clearing this up...  
  
I have GS2, and it /is/ Isaac/Jenna Garet/Mia!!! Yahooo!! And I have met up with Isaac and crew, and was disapointed when I learned about someone close to Ivan. I will not spoil it now, for many of you either haven't got it yet (shame on you) or you haven't gotten there yet. Be warned, the puzzles are decicively harder, and transfering your previous characters full stats really helps later on. Trust me.  
  
I have yet to fully beat it yet, as I lack a few summon tablets and dijjin (and thus I wait to finish until I have them). So while my brain catches up, let me get into this chapter.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Isaac seethed with rage as the blasted creature doged his attacks. The warrior that beat a possesed tree, delt Saturos the wounding blow, slayed the giant ape, and found a missing rod, was now being bested by stupid desert rats. Before, various wolves and misshapened pig warriors had fought him and lost, and he was now loosing...  
  
Nearby, Mia and Ivan stood close, casting various psynergies at the little cretins, while Garet again triped over his fallen axe, which had loged itself into another rock after the oaf threw it at a rat. The heat had taken a toll on the four adepts, as none of them were used to the insane heat. Garet's weapons only added to his suffering with their tremendous weight, and Ivan's garments pulled heat into them, not letting any of it out. Worst of all was Mia, whose northern attire had been stripped down to just the outer layers, leaving the thermal innards to travel on Garets back (oddly enough, at his suggestion). If not for the aid of Master Hamma, the few oasis pools would've never been found, and they would've died.  
  
Approaching another cave entrance, the group settled down to cool in the shady mouth. Garet helped Mia to a rock, while Ivan took over guard duty. Isaac stood nearby, watching to see if any of the stupid rats followed him, intent on humiliating him.  
  
"...ey like each other?"  
  
Looking at Ivan, Isaac gave a quizical look.  
  
"Is it just me, or do they like each other?" quipped the small teen.  
  
Glancing at Garet and Mia, Isaac shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe..."  
  
"Thinking of Jenna again?"  
  
"Yeah..." Isaac sighed. "Why did this have to happen? Felix... damn you. Why'd you do it...?"  
  
"Holy Gawd!"  
  
Turning around with hopes to see Saturos and Felix, Isaac instead saw a massive beast looming above him. At least eight feet high, the creature had the body of a dog, the head of a lion, and the stinger of a scorpion on a tail that nearly stabbed Garet. Drawing his blade, Isaac made a dash towards the beast's right fore-paw. Blade slicing through meat, the creature greeted him with a swipe of a tale, throwing him into the wall of the cave.  
  
Ivan backpeddled, casting various bolts of psynergy, while Mia sewed mists of healing water towards Garet, who dashed at the head of the beast, axe waving madly.  
  
Arms bleeding, he shethed his blade and called upon his earthern powers to hold the beast, letting Ivan and Garet get a shot in.   
  
Garet's axe met the chest of the beast, blood spilling onto his firey hair. Ivan shot the beast in the back, hoping to distract it. But the wounded creature instead hit the only vulnerable member of the team:  
  
Mia.  
  
Stinger dripping with poisonous fluids, the needle-sharp point landed in her arm, sending her flying into a wall...  
  
...and Garet ran towards her...  
  
...leaving Ivan helpless to the beasts.  
  
Growling, Isaac again drew his blade and ran at the monster, only to see it strike out towards the kneeling Garet. Knocking it's head aside with his axe, Garet grabed a spare long sword and drove it into the creature's head, sealing the roof of the mouth to the jaw.  
  
Seeing opportunity, Isaac ran under the beast, slicing into it's chest, causing the creature to retreat to lick it's wounds.  
  
Ivan walked up to Isaac. "Seems that it knows when to give up, huh? I won..."  
  
Wondering why Ivan paused, Isaac turned...  
  
...and saw a crazy Garet pumping the last of the antidotes into Mia. The crazy son of a gun had used all of the antidotes, herbs, and elixers to cure the blow, which looked to be more the poison's doing than the stinger.  
  
And despite his friend's apparent crisis, Isaac smiled. Garet had found a girl that he liked, and there was a good chance that she liked him...  
  
...and if Garet could get a girl, then Isaac could save Jenna, no question.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I would do another Felix-view, but after playing GS2, I can't do to the fact that not many have played it yet, and I would draw from info from late in the game.  
  
This chap. came to me as I tried to go to sleep, but failed until this idea hit me. And apparently, I just might have to move "Pencive Pencil" into this story, given the rate at which I reference it.  
  
Go ahead and Review, as the input makes me feel good. And if you flame, I'll try to correct my errors. Thanks again!  
  
--Mikaa, Lord of the Flypaper 


	6. Ivan's Insight

Love Line  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5 - Ivan's Insight  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, I've done it - I beat Golden Sun 2 yesterday (4-24-03), and with the two "secret" summons to boot!! And it looks to be Garet/Mia, folks. But, then again, it still could be Ivan/Mia... Anywho, Back to the point...  
  
When I checked my e-mails yesterday, I was overwhelmed at the positive response that the last chapter had. As soon as I get a print-out, I'll pay tribute to you (probably next chapter), and feel free to ask any questions on my story or views on the series - I'll answer them next chapter.  
  
Quick recap - Isaac and co. have beaten the vile monstrosity that resided in the caves of the "evil desert" (don't ask me how a desert can be evil... I have a theory, but the game doesn't explain for those without a little... sci-fi insight), Garet saved Mia (a' la "Pensive Pencil" chapter 2), and Isaac begins to have faith that Jenna will be saved. And Rain Child still has trouble finding Picard (or Piers if you like the crappy translated name). Good luck to the Child of Rain.  
  
And since I forgot last time, I own not Golden Sun, Golden Sun - Lost Age, Nintendo, or Camelot. So don't ask.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Staring into endless horizon, Ivan pondered the last few days. Ever since the day Garet saved Mia from the monster that attacked them in the caves, things had been weird. Not that they had ever been "normal," as saving the world was hardly a normal task for a fourteen year-old. And he still had no clue as to why Master Hamma acted so wierd around him...  
  
When they had pushed on towards Kalay, Ivan sensed tension between Garet and Mia, as if something the other did had a massive effect on each other. Of course, he couldn't tell, and he wasn't going to force his way into the problem...  
  
Then there was Isaac, who seemed more hopeful than usual. Ever since they met, Isaac had seemed down, but for some reason was in higher spirits. Maybe if they found Jenna, he'd be back to normal...  
  
The vast seas cast waves against the hull of the massive vessel, and Ivan almost swung at the opening door had he not sensed the psynergy of a Venusian behind it. Trying to quietly shethe his weapon, he glanced at Isaac, who seemed worse for wear.  
  
"Isaac, you know that knocking is needed on this boat! I thought you were another squid!"  
  
Isaac said nothing, but instead stared at the young mage of wind, eyes void of feeling or life. Was this some kind of dream?  
  
"I..va.n... Help... me.."  
  
Glancing downward, Ivan noticed a small daggar had been thrusted into Isaac's belly, blood staining the garments and armor. Grabbing his bag of supplies, he searched for herbs, quickly forgetting that Mia had wanted to hoard them, lest Garet or anyone else use them all up at once.  
  
Running to Mia's door, he banged three times, loud enough to wake the dead. Realizing that she wasn't in her room, Ivan ran back to the wounded Isaac, who was now sitting on the bed, life still void in his sockets.  
  
Unable to think of an alternate solution, Ivan read Isaac's mind, hopeing to find a way to make the Venus mage heal himself. Images and thoughts ran past him - Images of what appeared to be Vale in spring, the icy village of Imil, Mia, Garet, Ivan, a sickly woman, a young girl with dark red hair, of a raven hared boy...  
  
And then he saw a new horror; the images were not of Isaac's mind, though. He saw the boat being attacked by a collosal Kraken, just like the one they slew the other day, the slaying of the beasts... Of a rat stealing their herbs and hiding near Ivan's room...  
  
Unsure how the image came to be, Ivan dug through the floor under his bed, clearing out his luggage and staffs. And hidden behind the Shaman's Rod were three herbs and a vial of Hermes's Water. Grabbing the supplies, he bent Isaac back on the bed, patching his wounds with the herbs, and placed a piece of the boat's rope in Isaac's mouth, lest he scream and hurt himself even more.  
  
Using some thread he had bought at Kalay's market, he put his studies in medicine to use and sewed the herbs in the wound. And as soon as he patched it up, he poured Hermes's liquid curative onto the wound, then into Isaac's mouth. The wound showed no signs of penatration, and the fluids Isaac swallowed seemed to awaken him.  
  
Backing off to give him room, Ivan watched as the older teen sat up, eyes fixed on Ivan.  
  
"What.. happened?"  
  
"You came in here and had a dagger stuck in your side. I patched it up with the healing tricks Hamet taught me. How did you get stabbed, anyway?"  
  
Isaac shook his head. "I have no clue. All I know is that I drempt that Jenna had died, and Saturos tried to stab me with his sword; the next thing I know is that I wake up and see you."  
  
Ivan frowned. It was probably nothing, but Isaac's dillema seemed to be that his dreams were affecting him adversely.  
  
"I've heard of such things happening before, Isaac. The only known curative outside of facing your fear is sleep, and that's what you need to do." Isaac began to wald towards the door. "And keep your weapons away from you; put them under the bed so this doesn't happen."  
  
Isaac sulked out the door, and Ivan felt sorrow for his comrade. This whole Jenna thing was going to kill him, and would have had he not studdied a little medicine on the side.  
  
*Speaking of which...*  
  
Walking to Garet's cabin, Ivan hoped that the fire mage knew of Mia's whereabouts. And to his surprise, the door was cracked open. Glancing in, he saw Garet on the bed, with a wet-faced Mia talking to him. And as he listened, his face turned beet-red. Mia's tragic tale was one that people usually killed themselves over. She continued to speak, and then buried her face in Garet's shoulder. He then heard Garet say someting, and felt his jaw drop. Realizing that he had already heard too much, he figured that he'd tell them later.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix growled as Alex gave his latest report on Isaac's whereabouts. The little novice had somehow gotten ahead of them, but such set-backs were easily fixed. Felix knew the reason for the Lighthouse lighting, and was quickly becoming tired of having to choose between his duty, his friends, his parents, or his sister. If he lit the beacons, he'd have to fight Isaac; if he did that, his sister would be devastated; if he didn't light the beacons, his parents would die, and his sister would again be devistated, and he'd have to fight Isaac anyway. And the blond Venusian had not made it easy for him to help Saturos and Menerdi, who quickly tired of him...  
  
*Isaac better slow down, or no-one will escape unscathed...*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, this *was* started on April 25, and I only finished it on Saturday, so the first few paragraphs had to be adjusted... Oh, you don't want to hear that...  
  
When I ever get around to it, I'll place a list on my bios page giving my thoughts of the various relationship parings (Isaac/Jenna, Isaac/Mia, Isaac/Sheba (yeah, right)), and whether or not their credible. Also, let me know your thoughts in the reviews. Tell what you think, or just e-mail me. I really like to know! And if you'll excuse me, I need to get Dragona to review this (she won't because she's Isaac/Mia). The next chapter will come eventually, and I might restart Pensive Pencil, given the fact that the ending of GS2 was unexpected...  
  
And to all reviewers, thank you for your time. And to Rain Child, good luck beating the game! ;-)  
  
----Mikaa, Lord of the Flypaper 


	7. Insight Into Trouble

Love Line  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7 - Insight into Trouble  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As I said last chapter, I would comment on reviews from Chapter 5, and I shall. However, I will wait to comment on Chapter 6 reviews until I get more input. And it'll be a few days until my bios page will be updated with my views on the pairings. FWI...  
  
And ignoring the fact that I do not own Golden Sun and Nintendo and Camelot, I will offer thanks and responses to the reviews for Chapter 5:  
  
Josh - Thanks for the positive input!  
  
Rain Child - Thanks for the input, and congrats for getting Picard, and good luck going through that dungeon. It's a... blast.  
  
Tiger Dauthi - I would, except that it would ruin half of the fun. But seriously, I found that looking in every corner is the only way to really get it (if it's not obvious, I forgot ;-) ). What kind of description do I need? And will you write more like "Surviving the Darkness?"  
  
Dragonmaster - Heehee... Eclipse, eh? Iris could kick his... oh, wait a minute... this is PG... Ahem! As far as I/J vs G/J, I really think it's open to interpretation. For all we know, she likes Garet but is embarrassed that Sheba thought that she and Isaac were an item (Jenna blushes at hearing this typed). Don't get me wrong, I think that both are good, and it's really up to the gamer. The question is whether or not it's credible; I really doubt the Mia/Piers(Picard) coupling, seeing as they have limited contact with each other. And Eclipse is cool...  
  
And here are a few delayed thoughts to the other four chapters:  
  
Night Angel - If you're reading this series, you've seen what I had to say regarding Dragona (who has hounded me for ever mentioning her in these postings). As far as standing I/M, it's OK as long as it makes sense, and yet the I/J still is good, if limited in quantity.  
  
Rain Child (again) - Yes, GS2 is addicting...  
  
Meelu the Bold - Yes, I've been working on my spelling, don't hurt me! And on a serious note, thanks for the input! I really needed the boost! And while I used to filter through word-count, I found that some stories (like one of my earlier ones, "Calm Before the Storm") can be short yet "sweet." But you do have a point...  
  
Dragona - Look at it this way - why not? I/J seems credible, as does the G/M paring... But then again, so is I/M and G/J, and so is Sheba/Piers and Felix/Sheba and Piers/Jenn... ahh! Curse you! But seriously, I read many fictions, mainly angst and humor (glances at Dragon Empress and her Seven Days sequal that has me tangled in anticipation), and given the open-ended ending to GS and its sequel (slightly less open), the pairings are up for grabs.  
Now that I have this out of the way, I will write my story and hope that future input comes soon!  
  
And I do not own... oh, I did that...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix sat at the foot of the bed, staring out the window of Tolbi's inn. After arriving at Tolbi, they were ushered to their rooms to keep the mobs at bay. Thanks to Alex, they had reservations, complete with a "handsome" payment. And the mage of ice cast a spell that would keep the ship with Isaac and crew sitting in place, though the illusion of movement would be conveyed. It wouldn't last, though...  
  
Lying back, he stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow they would capture the small wind adept Sheba when Tolbi royal guards escorted her to Lavertio as a "sign of good faith." Felix scoffed at the policy; if anything about Prox's handling with the situation had told him, is that force was the wrong way to go unless every other option had been resolved. Thinking of the dominating attitude of Babi, he knew that such moves always turned allies into enemies. Just like him and his friends...  
  
For the last few days, Jenna had been feeling better, but still was down. And Felix doubted that rest and a good meal would cheer her up; He knew that Isaac was coming, and that his sister somehow knew made her struggle to survive each day...  
  
Mumbling from the floor broke his thoughts, and he sat up to look at Kraden. The old scholar had taken roost on the cot at Saturos's "suggestion." Though he doubted their trust, Felix felt that Saturos and Menardi wanted to show Felix some appreciation, although he *did* owe them for saving his life..  
  
Knowing Isaac, he'd want to fight to prevent the lighting of the lighthouses, and Felix knew that right now, he'd loose badly. If only a way could be made to make him listen...  
  
The sand man closing, he drifted into a light slumber...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex stared at the lantern-lit streets of Tolbi, pondering his friends. Friends who would soon be without him. Despite what Saturos and Menardi thought, he knew that if Mia and Isaac could beat Saturos at half strength, then they would easily beat them together. And they would loose unless they either trained or got to the Venus Lighthouse before fighting again.  
  
Alex sighed as his thoughts turned to Mia. Despite his actions, he really cared for her; he loved her even when she yelled at him at the Imil Lighthouse. Having been an orphen when she trained him, he grew closer to him than anyone could've guessed. Although she seemed depressed often, especially after her dad died, he tried to care for her, but she never noticed.  
  
Years had passed since she brought him under her wing, and he quickly learned the history of the Mercury Clan, and put the puzzel together, realizing the true power of the Elemental Stars. Knowing that the stars conscealed such power, he quickly jumped at the chance that Saturos provided when Alex found the northern fire mage unconscious north of Imil. After hearing the northerner's words of Prox's dilemma from Saturos's mumbling, he formed an alliance, and soon after waited for his return.  
  
And now, with his goal so close, Alex warped to his secret hiding place just north of Imil. Only two knew of this place, and she was elsewhere...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Letting out a small sigh, Mia glanced at the warm body beside her. Garet stared back, and they smiled. Ever since she spilled her guts to him about her past, she somehow felt closer to him. And he seemed to actually care for her, unlike her father or Alex, both of whom abandoned her...  
  
Snuggling closer to him, they stared out the porthole, minds in planes far beyond the horizon. She raised a hand to move a lock of hair out of her face, and placed her cheek on his shoulder. Earlier, she had been contimplating suicide, and now she was in heaven. Life delt may a wierd blow, and this was no differient. Taking her hand, she held his hands, which in turn held hers.  
  
Again, she sighed...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ivan stared at the cieling, eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. When he had to help Isaac, he had no idea how bad Isaac was suffering; now, he was worried beyond belief. If Isaac died or went mad, how would they stop the lighting of the Lighthouses? Sure, Garet, Mia and himself could try, but Isaac had a certain charm that... seemed to strengthen those around him. And without that, they were doomed.  
  
Worst of all, Ivan began to notice that the winds were acting wierd lately, and saw such radical changes as a bad omen. And to top everything off, his predictions had become more vague, and he worried that he wouldn't know how to aid his friends.   
  
Before he met Hama, he occasionally had... inspirations to help him, but they were insanely vague, offering no real insight into the future. But as time went on, he slowly had better visions, but told noone, lest anyone want to ask what he saw. And when he met Hama, she claimed that he currently lacked the ability to see into the future. This was partially true; he could sense when good things would happen, but couldn't tell what would happen...  
  
He then had an ispiration - what if he told Isaac that he had a vision that had him and Jenna united? While the thought of lying to a friend seemed extremely wrong, it seemed to be the only way to help him... unless...  
  
A plan formed in his mind, a plan that would have him do something possibly lethal to his friend, but with Isaac's current condition, there was only one way to find out...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac slept quietly in his bunk, but the thrashing of wind against the hull had waken him so many times, he found it no surprise to awake again. He did find it a surprise to find Ivan in his doorway, staring at him.  
  
"Isaac, y' ok?"  
  
"Yeah, only if you don't talk like Garet when he's asleep."  
  
The small mage turned red, apparently upset to be compared to the less-intelligent mage. "I heard some noises, and thought you were having another nightmare."  
  
"No that was the wind again. It keeps banging away every fifteen minutes..."  
  
Ivan's face hardened, and Isaac began to worry.  
  
"It's as I thought; something is changing this boats course." Lifting a hand, Ivan summoned his wind powers, and a burst of air caught the sails, hurtling them forward. "That should get us out of whatever that was."  
  
Isaac stared at him, wondering what the small lad was talking about. "G'night, Ivan."  
  
Ivan turned, then stopped. "Isaac, I came to try to convince you that we'd found Jenna, just to try to save you. Sorry, but I was worried that you'd kill yourself..."  
  
Isaac stared at Ivan. "Uh, fine. Don't worry. I know we'll get her back."  
  
Ivan stared at him, then walked off. Isaac had no idea that he was having such an impact on his comrades, and got out of bed to go see Garet.  
  
Knocking on the door, he heard movement, and after two minutes, the door opened to show a very red Garet and an even redder Mia, both of whom avoided eye contact with anyone.  
  
"Garet, have you noticed that Ivan's been a little depressed lately?"  
  
The giant Martian stuttered," Uh, er, no, not recently..."  
  
"Ok, thanks. And by the way, I know that you two were just sitting there. The bed is too smooth." And with that, he left, leaving two red adepts to recover from embarrasment.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I certainly hope no perverts were thinking bad things on this, were you? And if anyone thinks I'm doing some PG-13+ stuff in here (the two blonds), forget it. Ivan's 14, people.  
  
Has anyone played Tactics Ogre on the GBA? I somehow got a angst-type story, and it is one that seems really good... (I got it prior to April 14, and stopped as soon as GS2 was uploaded into my GBA). Anywho...  
  
I'll try to update as soon as I can, but my ideas will be strained as I near GS2, as I have absolutely no clue as to what I'll do with Jenna and Felix (maybe Felix has a crush on Sheba and it interferes with his judgment (not the summon!!)? Please review and post your input. I have yet to write a "Poll" story yet, and would like to do one. Review!  
  
And please leave Dragona alone. She wishes to not be flamed because she likes I/M and G/J. (Thinks of flaming Isis beams hitting Dragona...) Ah! Bad image! Ah! Oh crap! Don't hurt me!  
  
REVIEW! 


	8. Alex's Affection

Love Line  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8 - Alex's Affection  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, this chapter was written on the basis that Isaac's mom was alone and sick, for whatever reason, and I needed to go to that scene.  
  
While I hate admiting that I don't own Golden Sun, I love the dialog that you get with Alex after you capture Biggs in the Inn. Yes, I'm replaying, and is there a way to feed the starving kid near between the main city and the ruins? I even tried to give him an Apple...  
  
On a side note - Dragona finally reviews my story (an event that happens less often than a brand new platforming concept), and wouldn't ya know it? She gripes at me. Oh, well...  
  
And thanks to the rest of you for reviewing!! Rain Child, please let me know when you see Karst for the first time, and let me know when you see Isaac! (That was funny... Isaac being helped by a "foe...") And to anyone who hasn't, read Alex's mind when you meet him in the Jupiter Lighthouse!! I won't spoil it yet, but in about a week, my parings sheet will have to be ammended to accomidate Alex's flirting with Jenna and his feelings for Mia (maybe my story is right...)  
  
Onto the show!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dora tried to walk to the door to go out, but gave up as her head became lighter than air. For the last few weeks, her condition, still not known, had decayed faster than her hopes of seeing her son again. Rumors had reached Vale a week ago telling of a group of bandits that had fought three teens with unbelievable powers, and Dora felt that Isaac had to be involved. Mother's sixth sense, intuition, ESP, Jupiterian psycics, or whatever, she had a gut feeling that he was involved.  
  
Grasping the arm of the sofa nearby, she sat down, lest she fall to the floor. She knew that Isaac was torn at the loss of Jenna, and she knew that if he discovered her condition, he'd never leave. Sadly, though, there would be nothing he could do. The finest healers of Vale had tried to cure him, and even the elder failed, which showed that she was hoplessly doomed.  
  
First Kyle had been taken from Isaac, then Jenna. If she succumed to her illness, Isaac would soon fall. Realizing this, Dora again tried to go to the door, only to pass out as the inkeeper's wife entered with lunch...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Slicing through the remains of some poor zombified creature, Garet couldn't help but feel sorry for Isaac. Having recieved the Cloak Ball from Babi, they hoped to infiltrate Lunpa and rescue Hammet; the only problem was that they were less than two days from Vale, and Garet knew that Isaac wanted to check on his mother. Sadly, he learned from a merchant at Vault that Isaac's mother was sick, and if she didn' improve, would pass on.  
  
Thus far, Garet had kept quiet about it, and had only told Mia and Ivan. Ivan, for his part, confessed at hearing the events that occured in Mia's shady past, and offered any support that he could. Garet remembered seeing Isaac's zonked face when he visisted on the boat, and wondered if Isaac knew...  
  
Mia came closer, arm bleeding from some insectoid. Garet whipped out some herbs to cure her, but Mia stopped him, pointing to the fallen figure ahead of them. The body seemed to have been badly bruised, and looked sicker than the time Isaac got chicken pox. And if the rain hadn't helped enough, the poor guy's shirt was gone, and so was his pants. And so were his weapons...  
  
...and so was the blood from Garet's face when he saw who it was...  
  
Isaac.  
  
Unsure as to how Isaac had gotten this way (or as to how he had gotten this far ahead), Garet picked him up, and called out to Ivan, who had just fried a rat warrior's weapon, searing the creature. Realizing that Vault wouldn't be happy to learn of more theft, he decided that the only way to go was to Vale, where he hoped that Isaac might be cured...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sitting in a nearby tree, Alex stared at his goddes. He had seen the events that had led to Isaac's batterment, and the damn bug that stung his love. He saw the Martian leaning over his friend, and saw Mia's face.  
  
She seemed disturbed, as if all hope were lost. And Alex knew why - Isaac's demise would end any hope for the four warriors to stop the lighthouses. And despite the fact that helping them would conflict with his goal, he made a descision.  
  
Raising his hand, he called upon his water powers to create a hole for the sun to shine through. While not much, it seemed to give the "heros" hope to reach Vale.  
  
*And with that out of the way...*  
  
Jumping from his perch, Alex began to go to action...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia bent over Isaac's body, searching for any more physical scars or marks of abuse. Behind her, Garet slept peacefully, while Ivan rested a few feet away, having fallen asleep on watch.  
  
She considered waking him, but ever since Isaac brought Ivan's possible depression to light, she thought the better of it. She reached for Isaac's blanket...  
  
"Mia..."  
  
She froze. She knew that voice. Knew who it was. And knew that she was helpless.  
  
"Mia, I know you can hear me. I just wanted to say, uh... I love you. And I know that you have feelings for Garet. ....And...I just want...you to know that... no matter what, I will always love you... And tell Isaac that Jenna loves him...."  
  
Mia turned, hoping to see the owner of the voice. But all she got were bushes wavering side to side, signs that her admirer had left.  
  
And she suddenly felt colder, knowing what he said...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, can I make this any more depressing? Actually, I could, but I plan to... [censor]. And that's the plan.  
  
If anyone knows all of the places that you can meet Alex in GS2, give me a hollar, as I want to put the puzzel together and see if he really likes Mia.  
  
Do Karst and her stupid comrade survive? I really have no clue... And Nintendo told me that "new games are always being produced" when I asked of a Game Cube Golden Sun, and I think that despite the sidestep, they might make a new game.  
  
Note to gamers who only play RPGs for story - After you beat the game, make a save file for the completed game and start an Easy File. Believe me, I'm already at Airs Rock after only five hours (damn dungeon...). Anywho.  
  
REVIEW, LEST I QUIT!!! (J/K) And within a week my bios page should have more of the pairings, so let me know what you think!!  
  
---Mikaa, Lord of the Flypaper 


	9. Garet Gains Guilt

Golden Sun - Love Line  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter 9 - Garet Grows Guilt  
***********************************************************************  
  
[Hiding under table]  
  
After throwing in a joke about the LA summons, I have been forced to hide under my dining room table lest Dragonmaster find me. I was only joking!!  
  
And now to my reviewers:  
  
ge - Ignoring what Dragona told me of this, this actually sounds like a good plan, but will have to wait until LL is finished...  
  
BrightBlueInk - Thanks for reminding me of that quote. When I finally get to updating my bios page, I/J will go up in percentage!! And if you play the Jupiter Lighthouse (or anyother place where you can read Alex's mind), you'll see that he cares for her (but Mia, on the other hand...) And what is your reason for disliking Ivan/Sheba? It's never been one of my top faves, but the main reason I didn't care for it was I originally predicted that Ivan and Sheba were siblings and that Master Hama was their mother. How wrong I was...  
  
Dragonmaster - PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! If you want something else to harp on, read Dragona's bio. That aside, My top three new summons are actually Catastrophe, Daedalus, and Eclipse (who doesn't like the Judgment-like summon?) Seriously! And despite how powerful Eclipse is, the rest of the Jupiter/Mercury summons seem to be weak... Good point on the analysis of the Camelots work on the pairings (or lack thereof).  
  
PhishyKiss - Thanks!  
  
0==|=R=a=g=n=a=r=o=k= - Thanks for the tip, and I like the name :-)  
  
Rain Child - Thanks for the input on the bio page, and you needn't prove that you're the queen of angst - you are easily one of the top four angst authors that I know (Rain Child, Tiger Dauthi, Incrediblecuznz, and Dragon Empress). I'm currently collecting summons and dijiin in my new file, and I'm about to go to Piers's (sheez I /hate/ that name...) boat. Wait 'till you see Lemuria (or better yet, Jupiter Lighthouse...)  
  
Dragona - Thanks... But expect more Issac/Jenna...  
  
And now... I WILL OWN GOLDEN SUN AS SOON AS I OWN THE MOON, UNIVERSE, AND THE WORLD'S SMALLEST GAME BOY. 'Nuff said.  
NOTE - THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN LOST AGE SPOILERS!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!  
***********************************************************************  
  
Resting in the VIP suite at the Xian inn, Master Hama pondered the events that conspired against the world. Ever since she encountered her brother, she had been engaged in a weak telepathic bond, silently reading his mind. She learned of the troubles of his friends, of their quest. She dearly wanted to help them, help her brothers leader, who was on the verge of insanity.  
  
But, she couldn't.  
  
Every night, it ached her to hear the thoughts from her sibling, stinging like a thousand needles enriched with the powers of Mars. She wished to aid them, but to do so would go against what she was supposed to do. Her sworn duty was to to not interfear with their fate.  
  
But she couldn't help it.  
  
Every night it was the same - the tossing, the turning, the sweat, the pain, the tight chest... It seemed that she was not only connected to her brother, but his friend. Her normally smooth lavender hair had become course over the last week, without the chance to shower on account that she hadn't the time to get to the river to bath. She actually missed her temples private baths...  
  
She screamed as pain flowed through her, nails gripping the sheets. Her entire left side suddenly went numb, and then her right side followed suit. She soon found herself paralyzed on the bed, with only her mental abilites to aid her...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Damn. Damn it to hell."  
  
For the hundreth time that day, Garet cursed himself outloud. Without knowing the origins of Isaac's mysterious collapse, they had taken him to Vale, in hopes that seeing his mother might brighten his spirits. But once there, they saw how weak and ill she was. Only the need to find Jenna and his mothers insistance had him on his way again, but only even more depressed.  
  
"Ivan, throw me some more herbs!"  
  
Garet stared at his love, whose beautiful face shared his dread as she tried to heal Isaac's latest wound. Having snuck into Lunpa, they had already beaten countless thugs, but the last one had caught Isaac in the back, cutting too close to his spine. And even Mia, whose powers could turn a shrivled arm healthy, couldn't repair something as complex as the spine.  
  
"Ivan!! Garet, get them!"  
  
Startled that Ivan hadn't gotten the herbs, he looked at the smaller mage, only to see him writhing on the ground, herbs in hand. The blond mage twiched and turned, shaking as he drooled on his blank face.  
  
"Oh, crap."  
  
Garet recalled seeing one stranger to Vale, who had arrived with severe injuries. His partner, who was determined to be of Jupiter alignment, shared her love's pain, until death claimed them. And seeing Ivan twich like this...  
  
Garet rushed to Ivan, grabbing the herbs and running to his love's aid. She threw countless psynergetic spells into the wound, but for naught.  
  
Isaac was dead. There was nothing they could do.  
  
Garet heard a gasp from Mia, and seeing her paler than usual face caused him to look behind himself, only to suddenly have pain ensnare him, causing darkness to encircle him...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mia grabbed Garet as he fell back, and suddenly a sharp pain formed in her head, throbbing at intense intervals. But she knew that she still needed to heal Isaac, even if he was doomed to die, for if he didn't recover, they'd all be dead.  
  
Grabbing the Hermes's Water, she sloshed it onto the open wound, just as the pain intensified. Screams rebounded through the room as darkness claimed another victim...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jenna...  
  
The thought of her near him was enough to wake him from his slumber, and he looked around. Bodies laid nearby, and his first thought was that they were all dead. He ran to the closest body, and had to wipe her angellic aqua hair out of her face, only to see a lifeless stare, one that seemed... No, it couldn't be...  
  
He checked the rest of the bodies, only to recieve the stares of death. How did it happen? How... Could he have saved them?   
  
A moan from behind him showed that his younger blond friend had come around, and he rushed to aid him.  
  
And the younger mage stared at him before telling of the images that he saw... of the sufferings of not one, but six people...  
  
And then the mage sighed, lightly chuckling...  
  
"It's funny. Your line of love with Jenna saved us..."  
  
Unsure as to what that meant, Isaac checked on the other two moaning casualties.  
  
***********************************************************************  
What do ya'll think of Hama's involvement? Hee hee...  
  
I found out some rather funny information in GS2 - when you get all 8 allies, go to the Battle Arena, and mix up the characters in your party: here are some of the reactions I got (NOTE - these are determined by whose the leader (Felix, Isaac, or Isaac & Felix), whose in the party, and whose not -  
  
Sheba - "Don't you want me with you anymore, Felix?"  
- "Good luck, Felix. If you want me, you know where to find me."  
  
Ivan - "There's something really sad about being told to stay behind."  
- "Huh? No way! Please fill in for me!"  
- "If you want me to fight, I'll do it, but don't expect anything amazing from me."  
  
Garet - "Hey, Felix, I'm all set to show you what I've got."  
- "What? I have to take a break? Why do I have to do that?"  
- "If you don't want to fight, that's fine. We'll do better without you, no problem."  
  
Isaac - "Ok, We're set, Felix. But remember that you're calling the shots, all right?"  
- "It's our turn. Let's go, Felix."  
- "I'll fight enough for both of us..."  
  
Jenna - "Hey, I'll do my best if you do yours!"  
- "Wait, I say I'll fight, and then you back out of it? What's that all about?" [Angry face]  
  
Mia - "That's fine, I could use some rest anyway."  
  
Piers - "Are you trying to tell me something, Felix?"  
  
I made the list longer than I originally meant to, but it's still missing many quotes...  
  
I'll update when I can, but please check my GS3 outline that I created while waiting for GS2 late last fall. Go to my bios and look under "Rise of Darkness." It actually had some good ideas, since I lacked the knowledge of GS2...  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
And note to I/J fans - I will get back to them, but right now, I have to wait 'till I get to the Venus Lighthouse (I have my reasons...) 


	10. Inside Ivan's Intelligence

Love Line  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 10 - Inside Ivan's Intelligence  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I have finally found the source of my chapter numbering error, which lacks a "Chapter 6." Given that the chapters now match the numbers that you click, I'll just keep them this way, seeing as I have yet to do the Lost Age yet...  
  
A few comments to my reviewers -   
  
Rain Child - Isaac Plush, eh? Is there a Jenna or Sheba plush? Seriously, though... Congrats for beating the Jupiter tower, and wait 'till you see the finale!!  
  
BrightBlueInk - Nice to know that someone else agreed with me! And a side note - from what I deciphered from a Japanese GS2 walkthru site, the turtle from the "turtle quest" was looking for "her" son, not "lonely george" looking for a pal. Does this suggest something? And I doubt that this will end up as Ivan/Sheba. The way this is going, Felix and Sheba will probably end up together...  
  
AmbieChan - Thanks for the input. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones...  
  
Dragona - Royally confused? If I recall, that is when you're reading a story while playing a game and talking to someone. Try re-reading it wihout distractions...  
  
josh - Thanks for the input.  
Again, check out my bio page, which compares the pairings of GS. Just offering some input from a diehard. And to think that I originally thought it was a cheezy Final Fantasy knock-off...  
  
MIKAA WOULD OWN GOLDEN SUN, BUT CAMELOT MADE IT, NINTENDO SELLS IT, AND ALL MIKAA CAN DO IS PLAY IT. Now that the lawyers are gone...  
  
And does anyone know how to acess the boat at any time? I am currently at Gaia Rock, and have the Parch spell, and I need to get the item on the ship. Does anyone know how to get it prior to Lemuria?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ivan stared at the vast desert. Dust blew mindlessly through the air, scalding flesh and eroding rock. And unknowingly shaping the future with the earthern element. And to think - without wind, it couldn't happen...  
  
Having rescued Hammet had raised his spirits, but he secretly had something else on his mind. Ever since he learned the Reveal technique, he had been... seeing things, other places, other people, but they were gasly in appearance, without any real solidity. And until the incident at Lunpa, his senses were foggy, unable to grasp the fleeting telepathic emmissions from living things from a distance...  
  
...And then he was wacked with immense psycic thoughts, thoughs of immense pain and suffering, the likes of which he had never known. He recalled that as the pressure and aches grew, he sensed... something lingering in the air. Though he didn't see it because of the tears in his eyes, he saw it clear as day when he came to:  
  
Issac and Jenna's love.  
  
Ivan knew that many thougth of love as something you do late at night for a little cash and pleasure, but this love somehow had formed a link between them, a love line of sorts. How it had formed, he did not know, but as his mind left the realm of darkness to reality, he could see it. And he then realized how to tap into his ability to look beyond the present, to look at the future.  
  
Sensing the rest of them closing to his little hill, Ivan let out a deep breath. Iodem would want to send him out again to scout for Felix or Saturos, or, if lucky, Sheba. Sighing, he awaited his allies...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blood. Pain. Darkness. Only the shouts of Felix could be heard.  
  
Suddenly, images form. A seventeen year old girl with long maroon hair pulled back, wearing seemingly culturally-traditional garments. A man, twenty-ish, hair as blue as Mia's, robes of an unknown culture. Healing a gash in the girl's ribs. The girl comes to, and smiles at her savior. She kisses him...  
  
***  
  
Sweat-soaked sheets awaited Ivan's awakening, as his vision came to a close. He didn't know the man in his vision, but he knew the girl -  
  
Jenna.  
  
And it seemed that they were close...  
  
But close enough to...  
  
No, she wouldn't. Ivan couldn't believe it. Jenna and Isaac had some kind of special bond, one that was found only in one of a million. *Or two in a million...*  
  
Ivan thought of telling Garet and Mia of his vision, but though the better of it. He hoped that what he saw was just his imagination, or some vision gone astray, but the more he told himself this, the less he believed it...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia stood at the controls of Babi's vessel, steering through the night's cool air. The breeze blew at her garments, which were her old ones from Imil that had been fixed by Garet after he saved her life. Since then, she'd taught him how to sew, and he'd taught her how to read an opponent's moves.   
  
A hand wrapped itself around her waist, and she beemed a smile at Garet who stood next to her. His wily red hair showed attempts of grooming, but Mia doubted that the Martian's hair could be tamed. It was just something else of him that drew her to him...  
  
His other hand on the wheel, she wrapped her right arm around his waist, and they steered to parts unknown...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the kitchen, Isaac stared at the biscut he'd swiped from his rations. He'd been hungry when he came down, hoping that a bite would grant him sleep. But as he got the small morsel, he remembered Jenna...  
  
He recalled the day that he'd been sick, and afraid to tell his mom, lest she panic. Jenna, knowing this fact, had baked him a batch of his favorite biscuts, hinted with some of her "special ingrediant," and ever since, she'd bake them on special occasions.  
  
Smiling, Isaac fell into sleep's spell, never having ate the biscut.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I lied. I said I'd wait for the Venus Lighthouse, but the story just didn't seem to mix there...  
  
Does anyone know of all the encounters that you can have that relate to the first GS? I know of the thieves, the Collosio knights, and Feh Zi (sp?), but are there any more??  
And what side quests are available??  
  
BTW - expect to see more of Felix and crew after this chapter...  
  
Review! 


	11. Falling For Her

Golden Sun - Love Line  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11 - Falling For Her  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, another day, another dollar. Or debt, if you go by my title puns...  
  
Anyway, I thought of this chapter while thinking of a way to get Felix and co. into the script, and ran into a problem:  
  
Last chapter, Isaac and crew had already left in Babi's "borrowed" Lemurian ship, but this chapter opens before that event, so keep this in mind, lest ye be confused...  
  
MIKAA OWNS GOLDEN SUN IN HIS DREAMS, NOT IN THE SO-CALLED REALITY THAT WE INHABIT. BUT IN HIS MENTAL REALM...  
  
And now, a word to our spon...er, I mean reviewers -   
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand now - the story!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix cursed silently as yet another blast of fire shot mere inches above his head, proving to him yet again that Garet hadn't completely mastered his usage of his element. Hiding on the stairs just below the arie of the Venus Lighthouse, Felix sat with a shaking Sheba next to him, hoping that Saturos and Menardi would end this fight soon so as to end the quest, and go home.  
  
Staring at the shivering form next to him, he saw that Sheba had tears streaming down her normally sun-bright face. Her hands held his tunic, while the side of her face was nestled against his shoulder. Putting his left arm around her, he held her closer.  
  
She turned to look at him, but all he could do was smile, for talking might aleart Isaac and crew as to their location. *And I can't let that happen...*  
  
He suddenly felt his mind being invaded, and quickly derived that Sheba was attempting to read his mind. But he knew that it would be for naught, as he was trained to subconciously place mental barriers around certain information. Seeing the realization in her face, Felix simply pulled her closer, then peeked up to see how the battle faired -   
  
- only to witness the Fusion Dragon grabbing one of the Lighthouse's statues, hurling it towards a running Jupitarian, who was between the beast and Felix.  
  
Quickly ducking, he held Sheba closer as the debris flew overhead, missing by mere centimeters. Sheba wrapped her arms around him, and despite the feeling of safety in that grip, he wrested free to see the fight again, but instead of a giant beast, two Proxians stood, dazed from leaving their transformation. And they soon were too close to the edge...  
  
Realizing what had happened, Felix grasped Sheba's arm, and began to ascend the stairs to the top of the Lighthouse agian...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darkness. The sounds of shaking boulders and metal rang in the air. Screams as the water mage fell over. Shreaks as a wind mage slipped...  
  
Awaking from his dazed state, Felix saw where Sheba had stood mere moments before, her presence replaced by a hand at the edge...  
  
*Oh, no.*  
  
Rushing, he ran to the hand, grasping it with all of his might. "Hang on, Sheba!"  
  
Her other arm hanging in the air, she turned towards him. "I can't! but... Thank you, Felix..." And with that, she plunged towards the ocean below.  
  
Realizing that if Isaac caught him he'd be skrewed, and his new friend had just fell towards her death, Felix made a rash descision -   
  
- He jumped.  
  
Winds and debris followed his fall, hoping to sever his lock on the goddess of Lavertio. He knew that if she died, then he would fail his parents, his sister, his Sheba...  
  
...did he just think that?  
  
Contact. Choppy waves of icy water smacked him around as he looked for signs of Sheba, but found only a small piece of her clothes...  
  
Realizing it as his one chance of finding her, he grasped at the cloth, only to get a handful of Sheba, unconcious from the impact. Gathering her in his arms, he swam towards the nearest beach, dragging Sheba along.  
  
As he pumped his arms at a feverous pace, he glanced at her. Her tears had long since vanished, and with the water sloshing around them, she seemed even more... beautiful...  
  
His mind approached the road to darkness, but he threw in his last ounce of strength and hit the beach, welcoming the darkness to his mind...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Residing deep within the frozen halls of the Mars Lighthouse, the Wise One pondered the transpiring events. He recalled a simmilar group ages ago, back when alchemy was running wild through the world. The group of 8 had rallied together to prevent the Fire Clan of the North from proceeding with their plans to rule Weyward, but were stopped with massive losses.  
  
Knowing that such a horrible incident could arise again, the 8 fueled their psynergy to create a being that could deactivate the Lighthouses and seal the power, to guard it forever. However, in creating such a being, they died, their minds absorbed with their psynergy into a nearby rock, creating the Wise One.  
  
Having all of their minds in his conciousness, he sealed the powers of fire, water, wind, and earth in a mountain near a small village called Vale. Seeking the united clans that defeated Prox, the Wise One assigned them with the task of protecting various parts of the seal.  
  
But soon afterwards, he realized the true price for sealing alchemy - the end of Weyward. As soon as the seals were in place, the soon-to-be-called Gaia Falls began it's millenial thirst to devour the world.  
  
But the Wise One knew that he couldn't intervene. The 8 had willed that their creation never interfear with the life of Weyward, and he had to wait for those who would realize the plight of life.  
  
And as soon as the four travelers entered the inner sanctum, he realized that his wait was over. Isaac was fueled by the rage of both betrayal and the lost of his love; Garet over betrayal and no love; Ivan to find his past; Mia, to try to fulfill a mission that she carried out despite her father; Felix, for his parents; Sheba, for her own past, and possibly her newly bonded friend; Jenna, for both her parents and Isaac's father; Kraden, for his hunger for knowledge. These individuals held the world in their hands, and would soon alter history forever...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I couldn't help the last part here, as it just was an idea.  
  
Sheba - No, you just wanted to make it longer!!  
  
Uh, how'd you get here?  
  
Sheba - I was hired by Dragona to... punish you for Lost Story... and the comment you made to her last chapter.  
  
Uh, see ya!  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!!! 


	12. Meaningless Life With Meaning

Love Line  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12 - Meaningless Life with Meaning  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Stares at chapter title]  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Okay, so it's crappy. Anyway, this "Love Line" seems to be related to the following pairs - Isaac/Jenna, Garet/Mia, and Felix/Sheba. Because I really want to shed light on the other characters, Isaac and Jenna seem to have been pushed from the most important pair slot...  
  
I apoligize for this, but I found some really great scenes while replaying GS: LA that would be great for some Felix-Sheba interaction, so I'm going to put them to use. Isaac and crew *will* still be here, but will have to wait as I dive into the lives of Felix and Sheba.  
  
Anywho, like most of the characters in this story, I'll shed some light on her past (guess who), and will go from there. Please make sure to review, as I really need reviews!  
  
And a note to all Isaac/Jenna fans:  
  
Rain Child brought this to my attention, and I have to say thanks to her for it: When Felix meets up with Isaac in Contigo, Ivan does say that Isaac's been worried about Jenna non-stop. For further details, look at my story-format game dialog story of that scene.  
  
And now, if you will, Sheba.  
  
Sheba - MIKAA DOESN'T OWN GOLDEN SUN. BUT HE WILL OWN A LARGE BUMP ON THE HEAD WHEN I GET THREW WITH HIM.  
  
Uh, I thought I didn't make a rough draft...  
  
Sheba - No, but I read your mind...  
  
[Runs under nearest table as Sheba casts Spark Plasma]  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The grinding of dirt. The shuddering of the structure. The surging power. The pointless existance.  
  
Sheba stared into his eyes as she tried to hang onto the crumbling bricks of the Venus Lighthouse. He was trying to hold her, to keep her from falling, but she knew there was no need for that. He only delayed the inevitabe; he only needed her for the lighthouse of wind, like his other friends. There was no need for her to hold on, noone would truly miss her. She was just another person, another victim of a cursed existance; there was no purpose in going on.  
  
She stared into his worried eyes. Why did he have the look of dread on his face? Was it because he despretly needed her, or was it something more? She had tried to read his mind, hoping to know the real reason for him to try to protect her during the battle. But he had menal wards against such inquires, no idea as to what his motives were.  
  
"Good bye, Felix. And thank you..." *For postponing the inevitable...*  
  
She fell the wind soaring past her, gravity grasping her form, death waiting with open arms. She welcomed it...  
  
...until she saw him falling after her.  
  
*How had he fallen? He was on sure footing! He wouldn't have jumped, unless...*  
  
No, he didn't jump for her; noone cared for her. He probably jumped to save his own skin...  
  
Contact. Cool ice. Wet air pushed her down...  
  
...and darkness claimed her...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Light. Dry air. Bustle of a crowd. The sents of sweat and dirt.  
  
She looked around, looking at her hometown of Lavertio. Or rather, not her hometown, for she had no home. Unsure as to why she was here, she walked towards the oblisk, only to see her playing tag with other children.  
  
She scoffed at that notion; she never truly played with them. She had always won, but not from her own skill. They had gone easy on her, pampering the holy child; those who failed to treat her with royalty were disiplined by the elders...  
  
She saw one boy run after her, intent on tagging her. She knew the outcome even as it happened: the boy would tag her, causing her to trip and fall onto the dirt. The boy would be punished by both the elders and his parents, and forever since the children would despise her. How was she worth more than them? What made her so special? They dared not speak their thoughts, lest the elders hear them. But she knew them, knew their hatred.  
  
Suddenly, Tolbi guards stormed the town, and she saw the one called Iodem order a guard to catch her and take her to Tolbi. She stared at the Lavertians; why weren't the children happy? She was out of their lives, with only the guards to haul her worthless form across the land...  
  
Something tugged at her, pulling her towards the present. Staring into the new surroundings, she saw the elder attendents that waited on her in Babi's palace. She knew that they seemed caring, that they felt sympathy for her. But their feelings were wasted, as she was worth less than the dirt on her clothes. How important could one be without a mother or father, without knowing your home, without one to love...  
  
She seethed as a wave of emotion swept her, throwing her towards the damned lighthouse that she just left. She saw him, saw him holding her as waves of fear swept over her. Why did he hold her so close? She was noone; she had no home, no parents, no beloved...  
  
She saw him try to save her, saw her form fall towards the icy waves. Saw him fall towards her, shouting her name. Why did he? What did he care? She was worthless, pampared and spoiled, never knowing what it was to love or lose.  
  
She saw him hit the waves, saw him grab a piece of cloth floating in the water, saw... her? Had he saved her? Why? She saw him hold her, swimming towards a floating island. Why did he risk his life to save hers? It didn't make sense...  
  
She saw him nearly pass out, only to somehow gain the strength to continue, and she heard an unwarded thought escape his mind:  
  
For his Sheba.  
  
His Sheba? Did he really care for her? Or was it for something worthless, like all those false feelings of love in Lavertio: meaningless and without purpose...  
  
Darkness grasped his form, drawing her along with him...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Light. Sand beneath her weight. A cold body next to her.  
  
Opening her eyes, she saw him layed out on the beach of the island in her vision... And he wasn't breathing...  
  
...and if he died, then so did her chances of finding out what he meant. Why he did it for his Sheba.  
  
Checking his pulse, she felt none. Climbing on top of him, she beat his chest, forcing his lungs to react. She pressed her lips to his, forcing air into him. She again pounded his chest, pounding until she heard the gasps of air seeping through his mouth.  
  
Removing herself from him, she laid down next to him, the last of her energy drained.  
  
And allowed the darkness to again claim her, content knowing that she'd find his motive later...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Standing mere meters away, Alex took in the sight of young Sheba performing CPR. He knew that Felix would survive the lighthouse, and knew that he'd rescue Sheba, lest his parents die. But the last thing he expected to see was Sheba trying to save him...  
  
And if Alex didn't know better, he had gone to great lengths to save her.  
  
Was there something between them? Had something happened at the lighthouse to bring them closer together? Alex swalowed as a lump in his throat formed; he remembered his loved one, knew that she loved another. He had plans to try to earn her love, but until then, he sent a silent thought to the two resting forms, wishing them luck.  
  
Turning about, he strode off to find Jenna and Kraden...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Looks around to see if Sheba is near, then bolts for the back bedroom]  
  
If you couldn't tell, these are the thoughts that Sheba had while Felix saved her (largely shown in the last chapter...)  
  
Sheba - Thanks for making me so depressed...  
  
Uh, how'd you know where I was?  
  
Sheba - I asked your sister where you ran to, and she was more than willing to aid me.  
  
Oh, man...  
  
[Sizzle] - REVIEW!! 


	13. Questions Answered

Love Line  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13 - Questions Answered  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Again stares at title]  
  
Well, again I seem to be at a loss for good titles... Oh, well...  
  
Last chapter made me question Alex's role in the story, and made me wonder: should I do more of Alex?  
  
I'm currently wasting my time playing in Islet Cave, where the Wonder Birds make leveling up go at lightspeed. Now if only the bosses regenerated...  
  
Note to Rain Child - While it might seem like you're one of the few Isaac/Jenna followers, just remain strong!! I really believe that the game is Isaac/Jenna (wait till you read the ending post-lighthouse...), and to tell the truth, the whole Garet -trying-to-save-Mia bit is a little too large to ignore...  
  
Note to Dragona (and all other Isaac/Mia fans) - Despite what you told me about I/M with Jenna liking Isaac, go back to Contigo. (Or better yet, to where you first meet Karst...) :-)  
  
Small note of interest - when you slay the serpent of Gaia Rock, give the doll to Lady Uzume. Then read Kushinadas mind. Here's the dialog:  
  
Kushinada - Someday, Susa and I will have a son, and we will name him Takeru. When he goes to sleep at night, I will tell him the story of your geat deeds and your quest.  
  
Kushinada (Mind Read) - If Felix's descendants are ever in trouble, our Takeru will rush to their aid.  
  
Does this seem like a hint of a possible Golden Sun 3???  
  
And since Sheba's trying to kill me -   
  
I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN  
  
I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO  
  
I DO NOT LIKE GREEN EGGS AND HAM  
  
I DO NOT LIKE THEM SAM I AM  
  
Sheba - But you apparently like bumps on the head...  
  
Oh, S---  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix sat in the chair next to the bed, pondering his recent experiance. After aiding Susa in slaying the serpant of Gaia Rock, they had all taken a well deserved rest at Izumo's inn. Felix chuckled at the thought of leaving poor Piers at the bar with Kraden; Piers may have been able to tolerate the local ale, but Kraden was never able to have more than one without side-affects. The result was a secretive Lemurian being the target of an elderly drunk's questions...  
  
Standing up, he walked towards the window, glancing at the many dancing natives. Amongst them was a maroon-haired temptress, dancing with her arms around her invisible lover. Felix knew who she danced with, and knew that once those two were united, he'd never be able to seperate them. How lucky his sister was, to know her love, to even know what love is... Unlike him; he had feelings for one, but she was young, and probably didn't share his feelings. Heck, he doubted that she even thought well of him, given the company that he was associated with...  
  
A tapping on his door brought him out of his trance, and he whirled around to see her. Her normal attire was replaced by a silken robe that she had recieved from one of the girls at the Sanctum. Her blond hair sat on her hair like always, shining golden within the room's sun-lit walls. The only thing that didn't fit her was the look on her face - one of confusion.  
  
Sensing that she wanted to talk to him about something important, he gestured towards the chair. She accepted his offer, and he sat on the bed, facing her beautiful form.  
  
"Why'd you save me at the lighthouse?"  
  
Had it not been for the trace of annoyance, her voice would've sounded like the soothing songs of angles. "I... didn't want to loose you."  
  
She stared at him, eyes that were hardened seemed hurt, almost as if...  
  
"Felix, when I fell into the water, I saw into your mind. When I did, I heard you think... 'my Sheba.' What did that mean...?  
  
"I don'..t really know... All I know is th.. that I didn't want to loose you..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Part of me wanted to save you just for the mission... But another part of me... I don't know... I can't expl-"  
  
Then she kissed him, pushing him against the bed. Taken aback by this move, he placed his arms on her back.   
  
*... He cares for me...? No, he... l..loves me...?*  
  
Realizing that the kiss had distracted him, he tried to move her off of him, only to have just the kiss stop. She stared into his eyes, not the same as her hurt, angry, or saddened eyes, but more... caring...  
  
She embraced him, and then simply held each other, with only the sounds of Kraden the Drunk in the background...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After two hours, the scholar had finally succumbed to the ale, slouched over the bar. And Piers couldn't have been happier.  
  
The old man had wanted him to spill everything he knew of his home, of the last of the once great civilizations still in existance. The though of his home brought back memories, of his King, his Uncle, his Mother...  
  
Sighing, Piers payed the tab and made his way to his room. He hadn't thought of her much since King Hydros had stationed him just outside Lemuria, knowing that it would only make him double guess his quest -   
  
- and that was just what was happening now. The only thing left to do was to chase down the last of the Trident, and find a way to forge it. But how could he, knowing that his mother was alone, with only his Uncle to aid her if she succumbed to an ailment?  
  
He couldn't, but he would have to. For he couldn't do anything else until then.  
  
Entering his room, he moved towards his bed, falling asleep even before he made contact.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba stared out the window, him in her arms. She had come expecting to find that his saving her was all business, just as he had hinted at every question before. But she sensed something was being hidden, and she was glad that her diversion had worked...  
  
She placed her head against his arm, staring at the dancing figure below. While the citizens of Izumo had already gone to rest, she continued to dance to a silent tune. Sheba knew with whom she danced; had known it since she first read his mind. And Sheba had confirmed it when she slipped in Madra...  
  
She stared into his eyes, wishing that she could read his mind, but knew that in due time, she'd crack his head. But she could wait for that day, even as time slowed to a crawl as he held her closer...  
  
And for the first time in her life, she had meaning, she had purpose.  
  
She had a loved one...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Twirling around, he held her in his arms, his face beaming with love. She stared back, eyes lost in his gaze, their hands locked in a dancing embrace. Nothing seemed seemed wrong with it -  
  
- except that she knew it wasn't real.  
  
She knew that it was just her imagination, a mental image of her soulmate, but she didn't care. She knew that she'd see him soon, and when that day came, they could dance until the time came to finish their task.  
  
Drawing in the invigorating feel of his arms around her, she danced the night away...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ivan was at a loss for words.  
  
All day, Isaac had been in better spirits, his mind charged with thoughts of Jenna. And in the last five or so hours, he'd been dancing by himself, dancing with air... or so it appeared to one who didn't know Isaac.  
  
Having finally soothed his mind and purged him of the depression that held him, Ivan and Garet had finally put an end to his madness, and discovered many things. Like the fact that he did stab himself that day, that he had ripped his clothes from him, thinking that the rain was in fact ablaze with the "wet" fire that day. And they had even gotten through to him that Garet and Mia were a pair, a fact that apparently eluded him during his depression...  
  
Ivan again stared at the dancing figure, and soon spotted the two figures beyond him. Dancing to some silent beat, the three danced long into the night, leaving Ivan to steer the ship.  
  
And as long as things kept improving, he was happy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
See, Sheba?? I made up for your life!!  
  
Sheba - Well...  
  
So you won't shock me anymore?  
  
[Sizzle] - I guess not...  
  
Sheba - Oh, boo hoo... Just tell them!  
  
Uh, tell who what??  
  
Sheba - Tell the reviewers about the next chapter, of course!!  
  
What, d'you read my mind again??  
  
Sheba - No, it's called "advertising."  
  
Oh... Well, next chapter, see the entire crew come together atop a certain tower, and hear the thoughts of an old "friend..."  
  
Sheba - That's better... good boy [pat on the head]  
  
Thank you, Miss Sheba...  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!! 


	14. The Line Is Tied

Love Line  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14 - The Line is Tied?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I came up with another crappy title.... Not bad for one who until an hour ago was in the middle of a depression...  
  
Anywho, time for some long-delayed review responces -   
  
Anoymous() - Thanks!  
  
AmbieChan - Thanks! I couldn't resist!  
  
Akachi - So *that's* why so many Isaac/Mia and Garet/Jenna fans are still around!! Anywho, Thanx!  
  
Rain Child - Thanks for the sympathy.... If not obvious, the above stated depression was caused by my situation... But thanks for the review!! BTW, who are the other writers that you talk of??  
  
Kyarorain - Thanks for the correction!! I haven't gotten around to replaying GS1, so my spelling was off a touch...  
  
Dragona - [Glares at the comment of I/J] Well, get over it. We are growing stronger every day!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! [AHEM] If this were my game, then I wouldn't skip so much. But sadly, I have to work with what's given, so [raspberry]. Thanks anyway... (took you long enough...[ducks])  
  
Reviews aside, please keep in mind that this was written over the course of several days [and countless mood swings], so bear with me... As I told the Child of Rain, I'm a Senior about to graduate, and have recently been diagnosed with an allergy to wheat [*all* wheat - all bread, flour, everything] and milk [oh, joy]. So this is Mikaa saying, HERE WE GO!!  
  
Sheba - Forgeting someone?  
  
oh... MIKAA DOESN'T OWN... What do you mean... someone??  
  
Sheba - Where's Karst and Agatio in this story??  
  
Uh, wait for it... And since you interupted...  
  
Sheba - No, you do it.  
  
[Whips out Daedalus]  
  
Sheba - MIKAA DOESN'T OWN GOLDEN SUN!!! AHHH!! BE NICE!!!  
  
SMOKEN!!  
  
Sheba - I'll get my revenge!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Piers sliced through the hide of some lizard, trying to catch up with Felix and the others. While in the Jupiter Lighthouse, they had been seperated when Sheba and Jenna found out how to remove the seal from the beacon, and Piers had finally found them. And none too soon, as he could barely hold the Trident any longer...  
  
Seeing Felix kneel over something, he ran towards them, only to find Jenna, lying on the ground with hair splayed like the flame of her element. Seeing Felix try to heal her, Piers stood, trying to get a better view. Jenna had a huge gash in her skin, apparently from some kind of blade, right at her ribs.  
  
And Piers doubted that Felix could cure it.  
  
Seeing Felix shoulders slump, Piers placed a hand on the raven haired man, gesturing that he move aside. Kneeling beside Jenna, he called upon Mercury's power to form a sphere of water. Pouring the elixer into the flesh, he watched as the tendons of muscle and cells of flesh mended, sealing the wound. He saw her returning to reality, and checked her pulse, making sure that everything was fine...  
  
...only to have her grab his face and kiss him.  
  
Shocked at this action, he pulled away, seeing realization fill her face. And it slowly dawned on him why she had acted that way -   
  
- she thought he was Isaac.  
  
Scrambling to her feet, she turned redder than her garments, trying to not look at him or Felix. Knowing that she was quite embarrassed, he paced up to her.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that..."  
  
She shook her head. "No, it's my fault. I thought that you were Isaac for a second..."  
  
He knew it.  
  
"It was an accident. It doesn't mean anything. Right?" Felix and Sheba, who had only seen the kiss, nodded.  
  
Jenna still didn't look at them.  
  
"Well," Sheba spoke," if it makes any difference, I thoguht I sensed Isaac getting closer..."  
  
Jenna turned, her red face replaced with beaming joy.  
  
"C'mon! Let's go!!" And she took off, dragging Piers with her.  
  
Behind him and his exited companion, Piers heard Felix and Sheba talking:  
  
Felix - Did you really?  
  
Sheba - No, I just tho...  
  
Felix - What?  
  
Sheba - Nothing, never mind...  
  
Piers couldn't hear the rest, for he had to draw his Trident to ward off the latest foe...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sword in hand, blood on cloth, frown on face, anger in place, Isaac walked up the Lighthouse stairs. Beside him stood Kraden, and ever since Karst and her friend had left them to die, he hadn't said a word. When he had gain control of his body, Isaac had expected to find Jenna nearby, but instead was greeted with the news of her journey to the aerie, to aid... him.  
  
Felix.  
  
How could that guy just turn on them like that? They were friends, weren't they?  
  
*Apparently not...*  
  
Arriving on the aerie, Isaac noticed the fleeing Karst and her friend, along with... Alex? Turning towards the aerie, he saw four figures, but only one had his full attention. *She's fine.*  
  
"Oh! You're looking better!"  
  
Isaac frowned even deeper as his mentor's cheeriness wore on his last nerve.  
  
Refocusing his gaze, he greeted his... friends. "Felix, Jenna..."  
  
While her brother continued to stare at him, Jenna decided to speak up. "Isaac... Garet..."  
  
"Man! They got away! What a bunch of jerks!"  
  
You'd think that they'd be used to being too late...  
  
"All right, Felix! We want to know what's going on!"  
  
To Isaac's surprise, Kraden spoke up. "It's all quite complicated, Isaac. There are a number of extenuating circumstances..."  
  
The giant behind Isaac decided to speak again. "What are you talking about, Kraden?"  
  
*Semms Garet's feeling better...*  
  
Sensing the tension rise, Isaac placed his hand on his blade as a small figure darted past him, positioning himself between the arguing parties. "Look, I don't think any of us are in any shape for another fight right now."  
  
Isaac stared at the younger mage, surprised that he was doing this. "What do you mean, Ivan?"  
  
The Jupitarian stared back at him. "I'm just saying that we should get ourselves back to Contigo and sort things out there."  
  
Kraden spoke, "That's a sound plan, Ivan... I fully agree."  
  
Isaac glanced at his friends, seeing their nods of approval, turning towards Felix, only to recieve a hard stare.  
  
"I'm sorry, Isaac. I don't have time to explain everything..."  
  
If not for the voice that came next, Isaac would've charged him.  
  
"He's right, Felix. It's time we explained ourselves to them. We should go to Contigo. We'll be there, Isaac. I promise. I hope you can still trust me..."  
  
Isaac tried to ignore the tears in his eyes, wet from the angel's voice. "I've never stopped trusting you, Jenna. I'll be waiting for you in Contigo. We'll be expecting you." Turning to Felix, he glared. "Don't think you can sneak out of this! You owe us an explanation!" And with that, he turned towards the elevator, pondering how he could get him and Jenna alone...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On board Felix's ship, there was much activity. Night had fallen upon the newly formed alliance, and the sounds of feet could be heard all over the ship.  
  
And Ivan was glad for it.  
  
Standing behind Piers, Ivan stared at the three huddles of human bodies, listening to their silent tune. Had he a girl, he'd dance along, but listening to the loving thoughts were enough. Felix held Sheba close as they danced their silent song, as did Garet and Mia. The wildest pair, by far, was Isaac and Jenna, who pranced up one side of the ship, and down the other.  
  
And despite the need for sleep, everyone was up all night, and even he and Piers stayed up, watching the lovers dance all night.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Sniff* That was sad...  
  
Sheba - What, the dancing pairs again?  
  
No, the McDonalds ad that just was on... and the KFC... and the Wendys... And Pizza Hut... and...  
  
Sheba - ...we get the idea. Go eat a granola chocolate chip...  
  
*sniff* Okay...  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!! 


	15. Secrets Revealled

Love Line  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 15 - Secrets Revealed  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Well, another day, another misery... Ya can't go anywhere without seeing a Big Mac or KFC ad.... *WAH*!!!  
  
Sheba - Oh, geez... Guess I'll have to answer reviewers this time...  
  
----  
  
Rain Child - KAWAII? What the heck is that? Yeah, Cheerios are good, but not for him   
  
*WAH*  
  
BTW, it seems that Isaac/Jenna is getting more popular - Mikaa's Battle Arena I/J is getting more responses than Battle Arena I/M...  
  
0==|=R=a=g=n=a=r=o=k= - [Smiles at name] I like it.... oh... The scene was actually just like the game, only with the thougts of the cast... And he likes to make most seemingly underused items (like the Trident and Trainer's whip) useful. Just goes to show that he has no life...  
  
AmbieChan - Ivan? That wuss factory..?  
  
[Smacks Sheba over the head] Hey! I don't need Flamers!! And Ivan's not a wuss!!  
  
... Well, I guess you're right... oh, look... a Big Mac...  
  
*WAH*  
  
Seriously, there is obviously more junk I can throw in here, and maybe even a sequal could be done... [hears shuddering happening]  
  
Dragona - Uh, what in the Sam Hill are you talking about?!?!  
  
-----  
  
Sheba - Now that's outta the way, I'll just go and make him write the durn story...  
  
(By the way, I apoligize for the lack of updates lately, but my Dialog Stories have gotten me on the bad side of the Site Managers. The earliest I could update was 6-6-03, so please bear with me. I only wanted to post them as a reference...)  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Isaac sat near the camp that had been established for the survivors of Vale, allowing himself a sigh. Two weeks had passed since they had returned, and the plans for rebuilding Vale were already well underway.  
  
But he wasn't conscerned.  
  
After surveying the rubble, Isaac had found both his and Garet's benches, two of the few remaining relics from the town. In his were two warm bodies, staring into the starry night. He had traveled the world to find her, and in doing so, saved both himself and her. Oh, and the world...  
  
His mother had seemed to take the news of their relationship status well, but it was only three hours before she began to embarrass them, and demand that they tie the knot. His father had tried to calm her down, and was failing miserably.  
  
But they had already agreed.  
  
While they traveled back to Vale, he had given her a ring that he had bought in Prox. Forged with the hands of one of the greatest fire mages in the frozen lands, it sparkled with a fire radiance that was rivaled only by her firey hair. She had gladly accepted it, and agreed to keep their plans a secret.  
  
Until his father found out.  
  
A sudden ruckus snapped him from his heavenly hold with her, drawing him towards the crowd gathered at the edge of the settlement. Someone hollared for a healer, and Isaac wondered who could have been hurt...  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Mia stared at the figure laying on her bed. His clothes had been tattered and thrashed, his hair tussled and mussed. His features were pitted with dirt, yet everyone had easily identified him:  
  
Alex.  
  
Her former apprentice, and tratorous foe, moaned as life reentered him, awakening him from his slumber. He turned to stare at her, his eyes soon filled with tears.  
  
"I must be dead..."  
  
She stared at him, trying to hide her resentment. "Alex, how could you do such a thing?"  
  
Tears flooding down his face, he stared at the roof of the tent. "I did it for you." He looked at her again, and seeing her face shift with shock, he continued, "I always tried to please you, tried to show you how I felt... But you never seemed to see me. When I saw you with Garet near Vault, I knew that I had to somehow prove that I was worthy. 'But how could I please an angel' was the only thought that I had, until it dawned on me that all I had to do was channel the power of the Golden Sun into me, empowering me with the powers of a god. I was trying to show that I would do anything for you... But now, I see that my efforts were for naught..."  
  
Mia stared at him, speachless. Was he telling the truth, or was it another disception? She considered asking Ivan or Sheba to check his thoughts, to see if it was true. But something told her that it wasn't a ruse; she had never paid it any thought at the time, but she recalled his efforts to appease her in Imil, but she thought it was just a teacher-student thing...  
  
Garet entered the tent, and Mia actually thought that he might kill the wounded mage. But all he did was stare.  
  
Alex craned his head, seeing the wily-haired man enter. "Garet, whatever happens to me, if you so much as hurt her in any way, I swear I'll kill you..."  
  
Suddenly, Alex began coughing, spewing blood from his mouth. Mia rushed to his side, trying to stop the spasims, but her efforts were in vain - Alex was dead.  
  
Mia stared at the courpse, tears in her eyes. Garet came up beside her, hand on her shoulder, and allowed her to cry on his chest.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Felix sat next to Sheba, staring at the two lovebirds. His sister had her face resting on her lover's shoulder, and they had been sitting there for over four hours. Sadly, he knew that this would not last, as soon they would join Garet and Mia in the first part of Vale to be rebuilt:  
  
the Cemetary.  
  
Felix pondered Alex's motives, wondering whether or not they were true. Sheba told him of the Mercurian's thoughts before they saved Isaac on the Jupiter Lighthouse, but did he really do it for Mia? It seemed hard to believe. *And I thought he was just a big jerk...*  
  
Sheba shifted next to him, staring into his eyes. Ever since she penetrated his mental ward, he had tried to hide some of his thoughts from her, like when he tried to get her a birthday present. Unfortunetly, it had backfired, as she found out...  
  
Sighing, he sat next to his love, staring into the heavens above...  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Poor Alex... Just another sad thing in my life...  
  
Sheba - Here, try this rice bread.  
  
.... Bleah!!  
  
Sheba - Well, I tried. Please excuse him for the delay on this story, for he was banned from the site for his Dialog Stories, and he had to graduate high school.  
  
[sniff] Well, at least I won't go there again...  
  
Sheba - There's always college...  
  
WAH!!  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!! 


	16. Power's Price

Love Line  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 16 - Power's Price  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!! DOES ANYONE TRULY THINK THAT I DO? HUH? I THOUGHT SO...  
  
And now that I have a wierd opening, I'll reply to the reviewers...  
  
Rain Child - Well... Without glasses, I guess I *am* blind... But you're right... Could be worse. And prepare for a twist...  
  
Azul Eclipse - Is he dead? I guess we just have to see... And thanks for the input, fellow hopless romantic!  
  
Hi() - Uh... Nice pairings... F/M is a little confusing, but I can see P/J... And thanks!  
  
Dragona - Ya know... I just might make it M/A just to make you mad... But seriously, wait 'till you read this through... And check this story's reviews... anonymous gamer has a question for you...  
  
anonymous gamer - Thanks for the input and cheers! I think this story may have been affected by my depression and mood swings, but it seems to have worked out well... Again thanks.  
  
Sheba - And now: THE SHOW!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Piers stared at the corpse of Alex, casting herbs and spices to preserve the body. Whatever the custom for Valeans was, Lemurians tended to try to keep the body in peak condition, as a precaution. As one could say, never know if they're alive...  
  
Piers observed the sapphire blue hair of his former foe. *Was it possible that Lemurians and the guardians of the Mercury Lighthouse were of the same ancestry? It seemed to make sense, but why would such a sect be so far from the homeland?*  
  
He started to move towards the sheet at the foot of the casket, when he noticed an eye moving. Having lived as long as he had and seen many pass on, Piers knew that the eyes didn't move on a dead man.  
  
*Which meant...*  
  
Moaning ensued from the "corpse," and the awakened figure stared in shock at him. *But why?*  
  
"W..w.w.wh..at... Who are..you?"  
  
Piers thought for a moment, wondering what was going on. Not only was he revived from such a state, but he didn't even recognize him. Wierd.  
  
"It's me. Piers."  
  
Alex stared for a moment, and then faint recognition surged over his features. "Uh, right. Where am I?"  
  
"You're at the recently built cemetary near the camp. We all thought you had died..."  
  
Alex stared at him, apparently questioning the response. "Every one think's I'm dead?"  
  
Piers nodded. "Then I best leave," said Alex. "Best that they not know that I'm alive."  
  
Piers wondered what had come over his fellow Mercurian. "Why?"  
  
Alex shook his head. "I don't want to be a burden on Mia. I want her to be happy..."  
  
"And where will you go?"  
  
"Somewhere..."  
  
Piers thought for a moment. "Why not go to Lemuria? My people would be grateful to meet a fellow Mercury Adept from the outside. And since you somehow were revived, you probably would live a long life there."  
  
Alex sighed. "I doubt anyone would welcome me after what I have done."  
  
Piers tried to smile. "Why not tell Mia that you're alive and are going to Lemuria to teach the history of your clan? Believe me when I say that that would make her feel a lot better.  
  
Alex lowered his head. "I guess you're right..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Garet sat next to Mia, staring out of the first of the rebuilt houses. After a long day, the walls were finally up, and enough of the roof was completed that the holes were covered in straw meshes. And as long as he didn't climb up there...  
  
A sigh next to him reminded him of her troubles. Alex, despite his faults, apparently was a well-meaning individual. *Which makes a monkey out of me...*  
  
A nock on the door woke him from his thoughts, and he carefully unhooked himself from Mia's grip. Opening the door, he found Piers standing at the mat, an urgent air about him.  
  
"Is Mia in? I need to see her... For the... uh.."  
  
Garet got the hint, and aided a dazed Mia to the door, wondering how he would help Mia with this dilemma...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sitting within Piers tent, Alex began to worry. And it wasn't because he was about to tell his loved one that he was leaving and wouldn't see her again. Or that he was alive. It was something else entirely.  
  
When he had first came to, he didn't see anything for awhile. But then, a surge of blue filled his eyes, with whisps of violet flowing like waves around. It wasn't until Piers talked to him that he knew what it was he saw. For some reason, he no longer saw things as others did -   
  
- he saw the Alchemy within.  
  
And it wasn't just people, either. He saw the earthly surges of power, thought faint, flowing through the tent. The ground glowed a low orange, signifying that the earth around Mt. Aleph was still adjusting to changes.  
  
The tent opened, and a blue form entered the room... Except that amist the blue form, was a light red glow...  
  
Alex felt his eyes widen as he realized *what* it was he saw...  
  
"A..A....Al..ex? Is that you?"  
  
He stared at her, not knowing what to say. He wished that he could see her, could see her wonderful features...  
  
"Mia, it's me. And before you ask, I don't know how I live... But I wanted to tell you that I will be going with Piers to Lemuria soon, to spread the knowledge of our clan." He stood up, and embraced her. "I want you to know that I have and always will care for you, Mia. Just have a good life with Garet and the others, OK? And please... Don't tell anyone..."  
  
He saw her stare at him, then kiss him on the cheek. He stared after her, shock dominating his face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hmmm... Maybe I went too far with his powers...  
  
Sheba - Damn right you did!  
  
Well, then, let the reviewers decide. Heck, they're the ones who will read this! And if you must, flame me! I'll take any input I get!! AND THIS MEANS YOU, DRAGONA!!!  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!! 


	17. All Good Things Must Come To An End

Love Line  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 17 - All Good Things Must Come to an End  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ivan stared at the three pairs of bodies below the hill which used to be Mt. Aleph. He had never seen people that happy or close, yet something seemed so... right with it.  
  
He had wished that he had someone like they did, happiness, but he had some one in mind, someone like him.  
  
*Feihzi does find you attractive, Ivan.*  
  
He smiled at the sudden intrusion in his head, pleased that his sister cared for him, even though they had only met mere months before. *Does she?*  
  
*Yes, she does,* replied Hama. *In fact, when she asked me how your friends were doing, she seemed especially happy when I mentioned your name.*  
  
Ivan smiled at the thought, and turned back to the six sitting in three seperate benches. His thoughts were adrift to the point that he didn't notice the figures approaching from behind.  
  
"Ivan."  
  
He turned to face Piers and Alex, their personal items bundled for a trip of some kind. "Off to Lemuria?"  
  
Alex nodded. "You?"  
  
He smiled, thinking of her. "I have plans. I may return to Kalay soon." *And visit a certain temple...*  
  
"Well, it was a trip worthy of legend, my friend. May we cross paths again."  
  
"Thanks, Piers. Good luck, Alex."  
  
He stared after the two water mages, thinking of how the trip had ended so well. Now that the journey was over, it was only natural that they would split up. But he would remember them all, every minute...  
  
*Forever, my brother...*  
  
He smiled...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia sat next to her love, staring into his eyes. If she could slow time, she would never let him go, content holding him right where she was.  
  
Nearby, two other couples sat, enjoying the cool breeze of the night, enjoying the star-lit sky. She knew that they were happy, for some had their family returned, others had found a purpose in life.  
  
Her?  
  
She found that everything turned out all right. Despite the things that her father did, what things Alex did, what had happened through the entire journey... She was glad that he had helped her, showed her that love lies in the least likely of places...  
  
And she was happy that he felt the same.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The End... Or is it?  
  
Sheba - Thinking of a sequal?  
  
Maybe... Depends on whether or not an idea hits me. I could always try to do a tie-in with Curse of the Sages, but that depends on the reviewers. I have no idea at this time as to how this will end, so please feel free to offer ideas and input.  
  
And tell me what you liked about this story!!  
  
And now to answer last chaps reviews:  
  
Dragona - Howly cow... you actually posted a review?! Thanks!  
  
Rain Child - What do you think?  
  
phishykiss - Sorry for skipping around so much, but I was trying to show areas that had enough material to show relationships. What do you think of it now?  
  
And now to acknowlege the reviewers who reviewed this story through it's duration: 


	18. Author's Note

Love Line  
  
Note  
  
This is a long time in coming, but I had other things to do. The sequal that I mentioned will not be coming due to a lack of an angle to use. But I did want to comment to the reviewers, so here I go!  
  
Rain Child - Last minute thing. It really was an idea. Thanks thought!  
  
AmbieChan - I could try, but I hate to create original characters... Due to my love of continuity and all...  
  
Darkcomet - Nice idea, but I lack the will to use that plot. Thanks for reviewing though!  
  
Dragona - I noticed. But the spelling was intentional... Oh, and where have you been?  
  
Gay Witch - I need a plot angle before I even consider a sequal now... But thanks for the review!!  
  
And REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR COMMENTS!! 


End file.
